Diana's Death
by Booklover1367
Summary: This is all about Diana, and her tragic death. When Coates kids are starving and eating people like Panda, a girl comes along, who's too old to possibly be in FAYZ at all. Somehow, she knows Caine, and eventually he comes to the conclusion that she's working with Drake. I do not own Gone, but I totally wish I did! Hope you enjoy! Rated T for harsh language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

Diana stared up into his eyes. He cried uncontrollably, telling her to hang on while they searched for Lana. She knew deep down it was too late, but she wanted to believe he was telling her the truth. She looked over at Sam, whose flesh was ripped to pieces all over his limp body, and Astrid, who sat in the corner of the living room, her head in her hands and in-between her legs. Diana looked back up, to the guy who tormented her and drove her crazy, who she cared for, but never got anything back. He was still handsome, and she liked the feel of his hands gently going through her messily chopped off hair. He kissed her occasionally through his screams to stay alive and with him. Deep down, she knew it wasn't possible for her to live, let alone stay with him. Looking down at the bloody wound where a sharpened stick had once been in her belly made her want to vomit. Before closing her eyes, she looked up at him once more, wanting him to be the last thing she saw before she left the FAYZ, if it was possible. Closing her eyes, she whispered with the last bit of her voice, "I love you, and if you love me back, when the FAYZ walls drop and I'm possibly on the other side, he'll be dead, and you'll be the king you always wanted to be, but please, Caine, don't be a spoiled asshole." She said, smiling, before she took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't be the last, but the last in the FAYZ.


	2. I'm Leaving

_**One-Week Ago…**_

Caine stormed through the ruins of Coates Academy, with Diana screaming behind him and following him. "You could at least_ try_ to make friends with your brother! It's not like he has a cold heart! If you would be _nice _to him, maybe we wouldn't be eating Panda and starving to death!" Diana said sharply, but yet cringing at mentioning Panda. The thought still made her extremely nauseous. Caine inhaled sharply, and very suddenly whipped around to face her, making her almost slam into him. "Diana…" he started to say very calmly, which surprised Diana. She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. "Sam hates my guts. Sure, he might let me live, but there's no way he would let me do what I wanted. He would throw all of us in a makeshift prison!" He said sternly and frustrated more than ever with Diana. If it wasn't for the fact that he loved her lots, he would without even thinking or putting any emotion into it, throw her against one of the still standing walls in Coates. She crossed her arms. "Caine, I'm starving, and the thought of eating another person makes me sick. I'm leaving for Perdido Beach, if you're coming or not. I'm starving and I _cannot_ eat another living person. It makes me sick and I'm suicidal enough. Don't think you can force me to stay, because I swear I will never kiss you ever again if you do force me. I leave in an hour." She said. Caine stared in anger at her as she walked away with her hands balled into fists at her side. Trying to leave it and let her go, he want to his room and lay in bed. The thought of Diana leaving him though made him crazy, and even though they would probably run into each other again, he wouldn't be kissing her if she left either. He then knew that the only logical thing to do if he wanted her to stay was to talk to her.

He found her in her room, zipping up a sports bag that looked like it didn't have much in it. He sighed and sat on her bed, looking down, knowing he should have planned what to say before walking in. She glared at him, but continued to get ready without speaking.

"Diana, if you stay-" He started to say, but she interrupted him.

"I'm going Caine. Come if you want." She growled. Why did he have to be so determined all the time? He knew that she never listened to him. He had to stop trying.

"LISTEN!" He yelled at her, shocking to Diana, which made her drop the bag and jump back, while glaring at him. "Diana, I _promise._ There's an island off the coast, and as bunch of celebrities used to live there before the FAYZ and think of how much food there could be! If you stay I'll figure out a way to get us there!" He pleaded, no matter caring if she was paying attention or not, as long as she heard.

Diana pursed her lips together. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't stand it at Coates anymore. She zipped up her sweatshirt, pulled the bag over he shoulder, and walked around to the other side of the bed, kissing Caine, but then pulling back, and murmuring "See ya at the Perdido Beach docks if you wanna go to the island, even though I doubt it's possible."

As she walked out the door. Caine moaned and fell back onto the bed. She was going, and even though he _would_ need to go through Perdido Beach to get a boat as access to the island, which meant running into her, it just made things difficult. How would he control kids? It was Diana who screamed at them and threatened them. He only did the punishing that Diana would decide on. He had no rule over Coates without her, if Coates even counted as a place to rule.

Diana walked down the highway staring at the ground. She knew she would to sneak, beg, or bargain to get into the town. She wasn't in the mood for any of those options, but they were the only ones, and it's not like she would fight her way in like Caine would.

When she reached the town, a rifle pointed in her face and a boy screaming to leave greeted her, or he would fire.

"Nice to see you too." She said, pushing the gun from her face, only to have in swing back up and hit her in the nose. Diana shrieked, and bent over as blood poured from her nose, and curses from her mouth.

"What do you want?! I warned you!" The boy snapped angrily.

"A bed and some food!" Diana shrieked, trying to stench the bleed with a filthy shirt she produced from her bag. "Don't tell me I have to talk to School freaking Bus Sam first! I'll explain everything to him after I've eaten and rested!" She said, trying to control her curses so that should wouldn't be hit with the butt of the gun again.

"I'll call in more people if you don't leave now!" He shouted, and when she looked up, she saw true terror in his eyes. Diana rolled her eyes and stood all the way up. His gun followed every move she made.

"Look, I'm not with Caine or anyone else. All I want is _somewhere_ to eat real food, even if that means dog or cat or whatever other house pet that's left. All I do if anything is shout threats. Caine is the deadly one. Stop him from entering this fucking town but not me. All I want is a place to _live_." Diana finished, putting her hand on her hips and huffing a breath while rolling he eyes. Eventually, the idiot put his gun down.

"Ok, ok, I'll call someone to escort you to a house and lock you in. There, you can get some of the food we have little of, and you can rest, but by nine-o'clock tomorrow, you have to give a proper reasoning to Sam, _if_ he decides to let you eat and rest before chatting with you…Deal?" The boy asked, his face telling Diana that she could either accept that or leave. Diana shrugged, and nodded yes, even though she'd rather not talk to Sam at all. He drove her crazy, and hated Caine, which drove her even crazier, even though she kind of hated him too.

After a boring fifteen minutes, another one of Edilio's soldiers came up and took her to a house near the Plaza. Someone in the FAYZ had obviously lived in the house before. It smelled horribly of alcohol, and the furniture was overturned and out of place in almost every room. Not to mention to clothes, food crumbs and mud that covered the floor. She heard the door lock behind her and turned to see a half-empty can of beans shoved through the cat door. Diana picked it up, and wandered through the house till she found the kitchen and opened all the drawers till she found a decently clean spoon. She sat on the couch, scooping out the cold refried beans that tasted terrible but in those moments were amazing to have something in her mouth. There was no power, since Caine, Bug, and herself had turned off the power at the plant, but she found that some of the plumbing worked, like the downstairs toilet and kitchen sink, much to her delight. Later on, she went upstairs to find a bed. The couch had been stained with nacho cheese and she couldn't find a blanket so she went up to the first bedroom, and found a dead boy, about age ten with a bloody chest inside lying on the bed, which reeked when she entered. At least that told her what the smell that was so bad other than the alcohol. After breathing in deeply and standing there for a couple seconds just staring, she shut the door, and went to the next room. She would report it when she would talk to Sam in the morning, even though the smell was horrifying, but the whole town smelled that way and she would have to live with it for at least that night. Edilio probably already had enough bodies to bury. When she found that the second bedroom was completely untouched it seemed, she fell on the bed, only kicking off her shoes and snuggled under the covers. In moments, she passed out.


	3. News

**_Chapter Three_**

**__**_Sorry this is short but Sam's not the main character...Let the reading COMMENCE! _

Sam threw a small plastic ball at the wall. He was bored and tired. At least twenty little kids had come to him today complaining that Lana was refusing to heal their little scratches that didn't really need healing. He had to wave off all of them, telling them the same thing; that Lana was busy with other more important things and she was tired. The same kids came everyday, and the number grew. Astrid had tried to calm him, but had repeatedly failed. At least Mary made sure there was no kids under the age of five running in the street. If that were the case, Sam would kill himself.

Right as Sam was getting up to head home and get some rest, Edilio ran in. "Hey Sam, you might wanna know that Diana's here." He said, looking at Sam's surprised but tired expression. "What?" Sam asked, hoping that at the very least Caine wasn't with her. "She's alone, and she's locked in a nearby house, but she's calm, and says she'll explain in the morning if she has to, which she does if I'm right." Edilio looked at Sam, questioning him. "Ok then, I'll see her as soon as I'm up tomorrow morning." Sam said, walking out the door.

When he reached the house he shared with Astrid and several others, he passed out almost immediately.


	4. Mystery Girl

**_Chapter four_**

Caine was pissed that Diana left. She showed a bad example and now others were attempting to leave as she did. Last night, at least five kids had attempted to drag their cement blocks out of Coates and down to Perdido Beach. It aggravated him. He knew he had no other choice but to get to that island, or go to Perdido Beach. Both included Perdido Beach, and that made Caine realize that he had lost this battle. He had the definition of failing rule, and it's not like Sam would give him the town. _I could rule the island._ Caine thought. Even though he'd only have a couple others going with him, it would be better than Coates. Untouched food was there, accompanied by a luxurious Mansion that would most likely still have power. The only way to get there though was by boat, and that troubled Caine enormously. A boat meant Perdido Beach, and there was barely any gas for boats left there, and the remaining gas was locked up and guarded heavily by Edilio's crew. Even Quinn's fishing boat wasn't allowed gas. This was going to be a tricky one, which Caine was not looking forward to putting into action. If only Diana was there, she would help him, but Diana was gone, at least for a while, so that wasn't an option. IN those frustrating moments, Penny came in. "Caine, there's a girl here who I've never seen before, but somehow she knows your name and wants to see you." Penny bit her lip, an unnatural thing for her of all people to do. Caine groaned and sat up, nauseous from the starvation. Penny moved aside to let a girl, who looked around sixteen into the room. She grinned. "It's been a while Caine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who on earth are you?" Caine asked. She made him suspicious, especially since she looked too old to be in the FAYZ. She laughed. "Let's just say I'm not from around here. Where's Diana?" She asked casually. "How do you know me? Let alone Diana?" Caine asked once again, trying not to lose his temper. If he did, she'd laugh at him. He could already tell her personality. "You are easily heard of around the FAYZ. Tell me where she is." She said, looking at her bright red painted nails. Caine pondered how she was so…clean. She wore makeup and clean clothes, her skin spotless of grime and dirt. "I'll tell you once you tell me who you are." Caine said. That was his final deal. That was it for her though. She stormed toward him. "Tell me where she is or pay!" She shrieked, which Penny reacted to and ran in. "I told you I'm not from around here! So tell me where she is." She continued, raising a fist. Suddenly, she flew back into the wall, or through the wall, to be more accurate. Penny's hand went to her mouth, and Caine walked over to her limp body. The girl groaned and stood up, facing Caine. "It's been a while Caine." She said, crossing her arms like she did when she had first walked in, or, actually, the exact way she had walked in.

_Like it? I'm writing more, I just LOVE cliffhangers!_


	5. Realization

Diana was bored out of her mind, it was killer. Better than Coates with Caine, but still horrible. Then again though, everything in the FAYZ was terrible. It was morning, and she had only been awake for two hours, and it was torture. When was Sam going to interrogate her? How on earth was she supposed to endure this? She got caught on Caine's side, it wasn't her fault. They couldn't lock her up in this hellhole forever.

Diana looked down at her nail beds. She had bitten them down and they were as screwed up as her life was.

Suddenly, the sound of spray paint filled the room.

Looking between the boards of the windows, she saw Edilo spraying the letters _DO NOT ENTER _across the front of the house she was locked in. When he finished, he sighed and started down the porch steps, before pausing to sit, then continue and walk away. Everyone in town was tired and weak, including the most important people. Diana slumped back to gross couch, wondering what sick person was here before her, oh wait, it could have been anyone, since most people are either sick or mental. Diana laughed at that, loudly actually, since even if there was someone spying on her, She hadn't laughed personally since before the FAYZ. Sure, she had laughed at everyone else, but never had a personal moment of joy. The thought was depressing. "Fuck the FAYZ." She muttered as she closed her eyes on the couch. Time for sleep. It's not like there was anything else to do.

Caine was pissed enough already. He ended up tying the girl to a chair in one of the rooms, but no matter what, whenever he walked in, she would always say the same thing. _It's been a while, Caine. _Those words were burned into his mind. Who was she? What did she want? It was already aggravating enough that Diana was gone. "BUG GET IN HERE!" Caine yelled as he stormed down the hallways of Coates. Several kids whose hands he had re-encased in cement shrunk back when he passed them. "BUG!" He yelled again, louder this time. Bug came running out from around the corner, practically shaking. "Find Diana in Perdido Beach and convince her to come back, or at least try. I want to where she is and what she's been doing if she refuses." Caine said, already turning and speed walking back down the hallway of cowering kids. Bug nodded and spun around, headed for the stairwell.

Caine walked through Coates. Every floor, Every wing, even outside. The girl was suspicious, and in the FAYZ, suspicious was never good. The FAYZ itself was suspicious, and the FAYZ wasn't at the very least a good thing. Caine paused his walk and stared out into the forest that surrounded the academy. What would he do? He felt someone tap his shoulder, and whipped around to find a smiling Penny rocking on the balls of her feet. "What?" Caine said gruffly, shoving her out of the way and starting back towards the hole in wall on the side of Coates. "I think I have an idea. To get information out of the girl I mean." She hissed, giggling a little at the end of her sentence. Yep, she was a mental. Not as sadistic as Drake, but a sadistic mental. Mini Drake. Caine smiled at the idea of that. "And what is this idea?" He said, turning to face her. She grinned. "Maybe if we go along with her little conversation, she'll tell us what she wants." She suggested. "I can't risk that. She wants to know where Diana is and who knows what her intentions are." Caine replied, turning away and continuing back to Coates, but he heard Penny's footsteps following him. "It's worth a shot Caine. We really don't have any choice. It's like she's programmed to say only those words. My powers don't work on her, it's rather creepy, but she's like able to resist mind powers. It's possible that's like her power but Diana's not here so we have no way to tell." She finishes, and it forces Caine to have no other choice but to talk. "Fine, but I want Sam to keep Diana locked up tight, and if this girl has bad intentions for her and she dies…" Caine lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "_You're_ next. I swear Penny, it will be the most _painful_ death _anyone_ has _ever _experienced." He was now towering over her, as she shrunk down and her grin faltered. It stayed that was for to Penny what felt like hours, before he backed off and turned back to Coates. "Lets do this." He muttered, heading up to the girl, who was chained to the chair. He kicked open the door and she looked up. "It's been a while, Caine." She said, smirking as usual.

"Indeed it has." Caine replied, sitting down in a chair across from her. "Where are you from?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"What do you want?"

"Where's Diana?"

That was the question Caine had been dreading. "She's in Perdido Beach. Why do you want to know?"

"Where in Perdido Beach?" She asked. It was obvious that she was looking for Diana now.

"I don't know. Sam probably has her locked up in a house somewhere near the plaza so he can keep an eye on her." Caine muttered. He hoped this would go somewhere. So far, he had gotten nothing out of the freak. "Why do you-" He froze. She smirked at him. "It's been a while, Caine."

Caine got up, and ran for the door.

Sam woke up with a start. His head was pounding, and the nightmares still flashed across his vision. He jumped out of bed, and scrambled for something to wear.

Once dressed he went down for something to eat. Or more like, a small chunk of cabbage. Astrid was already in the kitchen, reading a book at the counter. "Hey. Are you going to talk to Diana today?" She said, her eyes never leaving the words on the page of her book. "Yeah, I hope it goes well. One more thing to deal with." Sam said, ripping off some cabbage. Astrid scowled. "The FAYZ is so frustrating. It makes me want to rip my hair out." When she looked up after finishing her sentence, Sam was gone, and the front door was slowly swinging shut.

By the time Sam reached the house Diana was in, it had seemed she had already settled in for a much early afternoon nap. He shook her shoulder lightly, and in an instant, her hand shot up and caught him in the jaw. He shrieked and jumped back. "Ohhh…sorry." Diana mumbled sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him rubbing his jaw. "Oh wait it's you, that's fine then." She grinned and sat back into the couch, looking comfortable. "Why on earth are you here Diana?" Sam moaned, turning to face the wall.

"I'm starving and bored at Coates."

"And Caine?"

"He refused to come. Wants me back, but I told him off."

"Of course you did." Sam muttered turning back to her. "I guess you can stay, but stay out of sight. Kids don't react well to well, enemies in town." He said, trying to be light on language. Diana nodded. "Whatever." She said, and rolled back over to finish her nap.

Sam left, and felt relieved. As long as Caine wasn't there, it worked for him. He just hoped Caine would stay fine with her in Perdido Beach.

Diana tried to fall back asleep, but her body told her otherwise. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Was Sam back? He hadn't knocked the first time but she couldn't be sure since she had been asleep when he came in. She got up, and opened the door. No one. "Hello?" She said, but there was no response. Sighing, she closed the door and leaned up against it. When she looked up at the couch she screamed. Bug sat perched at the edge of the couch. "Bug, what the fuck?" She snapped. "Caine wants you to come back to Coates."

"Good luck with that."

"He really wants you back."

"I could care less."

Bug shrugged. "Ok then. Be careful." And with that, he walked past Diana and left, turning invisible when he opened the door. She closed the door. Paranoid Caine. She didn't need to be careful. If anything she needed to be careful around Caine himself. She sat down on the couch for what felt like the millionth time, and just broke down. Tears stained her cheeks. Everything was just too hard. Caine would never leave her alone, and to the kids of Perdido Beach, she was as scary as hell. She couldn't escape, and now she had finally cracked. Diana, one of the toughest souls in the FAYZ, had cracked.

Caine paced back and forth. Penny stood up against the wall grinning from ear to ear. What was he going to do?

_It has to be done._

Caine froze, midstep, and stumbled a little to regain his balance.

_You are too distracted. She must be eradicated. _The Gaiaphage whispered softly to him. No, it couldn't be happening. The Gaiaphage was after _Diana_? It didn't make sense. He was _distracted?_

_Yes. You must help me, and she is a distraction._

Realization dawned on Caine. The Gaiaphage wanted Diana dead.

"NO!" Caine shouted, but he crumpled the ground, screaming in pain. Penny ran to him, in both interest and awe. Her face was lit up in amazement that made Caine want to crush her.

_YOU SHALL OBEY ME._

The words the Gaiaphage spoke burned in his mind, and he screamed louder, much to Penny's entertainment.

_MY SERVANT SHALL DESTROY HER AND YOU SHALL WORK FOR ME FOR ETERNITY._

Caine had to warn her, had to warn Sam, had to warn the town. No, not the town, but Diana. He could only hope that the location he gave the girl was different than where she really was, or that Bug convinced her to come back, even though it wasn't likely. She had to live. This wasn't fair. The Gaiaphage couldn't do this to him. If Diana died, Caine would only be more reluctant. As the pain continued and Caine moaned, he blacked out, and felt Penny's lips go to his.

_ Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't written in a while…but this book will be done by the end of the week since I have other projects to work on! Check them out!_


	6. The End

Drake found this day the best day of his life. The Gaiaphage was finally letting him kill her, the bitch witch Diana. He wouldn't stop with Diana though. Sam would try to keep him from entering Perdido Beach, and the moment they crossed paths, Sam would get a _very_ slow and painful death. When Drake finished with Sam and Diana was dead, both of their heads would be mounted on his wall when he got out of the FAYZ.

Oh yes, _that_ would be _perfect_.

The FAYZ was a gift. A gift of power, and well, killing Drake's enemies. It worked well for him.

As he headed down the highway he thought about what he would do. Take out the guards watching the highway, of course. With machine gun or whip though? Who next? Whoever he sees? _Everyone._ Drake laughed to himself. This was most definitely the best day of his life.

After a couple minutes he had decided. Close-ups with the whip, and far away get the gun. Whip for Sam, and gun for Diana. He would enjoy every second of it.

He could feel it. He was nearing Perdido Beach.

Diana only left the house twice. Once to piss in a hole, and the other to yell at Sam that she wasn't getting enough food. He yelled back at her, and she went back. Throughout the day, she had said 'Fuck the FAYZ' at least twenty times, even though it never made anything better. As she was headed out into the back of the yard, she heard it, loud and clear, Machine guns and lots of screaming. Almost immediately she ran out to the front yard and straight into the plaza. There were already kids there, all looking confused, although some were snickering. Assholes. Some kids came running from the side of the town hall, shrieking. Kids ran to them asking what was happening, and Diana strained to hear what they were hearing. It was hard, but she heard one word, or more precisely a _name_ that set her mind to a mix of goo and fire.

Drake.

Diana turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going, until her feet were planted in front of Sam in the town hall. He stared at her and groaned. "Diana I told you, we can't spare anymore food."

"Sam, no messing around. Drake's here. I'm leaving."

That caught his attention but before he could say anything she turned and ran down the hall. Down the steps, quickly stopping back at the house to grab her bag, and back to Coates. Halfway down the highway, she finally stopped and fell to the ground, out of breath. Drake would kill her if she stayed, and even though the town would need help, she wasn't the right person to get it from. She needed to go back to Coates, no matter her feelings for Caine. She got up and continued walking, until the voice was behind her. She froze, and turned, putting on her best grin. "Hello Drake." Her voice came out choked. Shit. He smiled in return, snapping his whip delightfully towards her.

"No one to protect you here."

"If you lay a finger or tentacle on me Caine will have your head."

"Caine's busy with Penny."

"How so?"

"The Master has it's ways."

"Does your Master like it when you call him _it_?"

"Shut up bitch. There's no one to save you now."

"Caine?"

"He's busy!" Drake's face started getting red. Diana was enjoying herself. She was being her little witchy self.

"I never said he'd have your head right now."

That was it for Drake. His whip arm snapped out, catching her on the cheek. She cried out, and it was wonderful for Drake. Her legs gave out, and she kneeled down to the ground, pressing her hand to the wound. It burned, and she fought the tears trying to escape her eyes. Then the second blow came, across her thigh. It came again and again, before stopping, and by then the tears had escaped and were trickling down her cheeks. She looked over to Drake, praying he wasn't waiting so he could lunge at her face. He wasn't, he was facing a whole other battle. Sam stood between her and Drake, blasting green light at Drake, but continuously missing. Drake was too smart, and went at Sam the same way he had just attacked Diana. Drake's whip caught his shoulder, and Sam crumpled as Diana had. He had gone through this before, and would give up way faster. _Great. I'm dying next to Sam under Drake hands._ Diana thought. At least the FAYZ would leave her alone. She tried to drown out Sam's screaming but it was impossible. The crack of the whip and the cries of pain were all too much. She closed her eyes and the sound of the whipping stopped, and so did the screams. When Diana opened her eyes, Sam's body was limp, his skin torn to shreds and limply hanging on his body.

It was her turn, she looked up and saw Drake's whip wrapped around his torso, machine gun pointed at her instead. At least hers would be quick.

Caine awoke with a start, Penny giggling over him. He groaned and sat up, shoot out his hand and throwing her into the wall, before her creepy laugh could laugh a second longer. Diana. He had to get to her.

He ran down the highway, knowing it would take too long to find someone to drive now that Panda was…dead.

He ran for what felt like forever, never stopping to breathe, until he found her. Diana was on the ground, several feet away, eyes closed, Sam a bloody mess a ways from her, with several whip marks across her, and Drake standing over her, machine gun carefully aimed at her. Caine ran for him, shoving him to the side, which knocked the gun out of his hands. Diana's eyes opened, and wavered to the wrestling match and the machine gun beside her. She rolled her eyes. Caine smiled despite he was trying to pin down Drake. She was still Diana. Caine and Drake wrestled, and Caine kept trying to use telekinesis, and Drake his whip, but neither got very far. They rolled all over the highway, and ended up heading over to the forest on one side of the highway.

Diana realized her situation eventually, and grabbed the machine gun next to her and got up, attempting to aim at Drake, but the two boys were a mess of bodies. Diana cursed under her breath.

Drake noticed Diana standing and grabbed a stick lying next to him and tested the end while holding Caine down temporarily with his legs. Sharp, which was perfect. Caine shoved Drake's legs up and scrambled to stand up. Now or never.

Before Caine or Diana could react Drake thrust the stick as hard as he could at Diana. She gasped as it pierced right through her stomach and crumpled into Caine's arms. Drake took that second and ran, as fast as he could. Caine lowered Diana's head into his lap just as Astrid came running down the highway, crying out when she saw Sam's limp body, and she sat on the highway, clearly in shock.

Diana stared up into Caine's eyes. He cried uncontrollably, telling her to hang on while they searched for Lana. She knew deep down it was too late, but she wanted to believe he was telling her the truth. She looked over at Sam, whose flesh was ripped to pieces all over his limp body, and Astrid, who sat in the corner of the living room, her head in her hands and in-between her legs. Diana looked back up, to the guy who tormented her and drove her crazy, who she cared for, but never got anything back. He was still handsome, and she liked the feel of his hands gently going through her messily chopped off hair. He kissed her occasionally through his screams to stay alive and with him. Deep down, she knew it wasn't possible for her to live, let alone stay with him. Looking down at the bloody wound where a sharpened stick had once been in her belly made her want to vomit. Before closing her eyes, she looked up at him once more, wanting him to be the last thing she saw before she left the FAYZ, if it was possible. Closing her eyes, she whispered with the last bit of her voice, "I love you, and if you love me back, when the FAYZ walls drop and I'm possibly on the other side, he'll be dead, and you'll be the king you always wanted to be, but please, Caine, don't be a spoiled asshole." She said, smiling, before she took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't be the last, but the last in the FAYZ.

"I'll kill you Drake. Yes, I will." Caine whispered, turning to look at Astrid when she finally looked up. "I promise."

_THAKS FOR READING! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW!_


End file.
